snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rowdyruff Boys
The Rowdyruff Boys are antagonist/protagonsist of Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi and are the male Alternates/Counterparts of the Powerpuff Girls. They have the same powers and abilities as the girls. They are from the show Powerpuff Girls The Powerpuff Girls and were created by Mojo Jojo to destroy the Girls. Rowdyruff Boys *'Brick ' Brick is the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys and the male replica of Blossom. *'Boomer ' Boomer is the male replica of Bubbles and seems also to have a crush on her, or otherwise. *'Butch ' Butch is the male replica of Buttercup and is the one who is most focused on their mission. Origin Originally just 5 year-old powerhouses, the Rowdyruff Boys were created by Mojo Jojo from underarm hair(Boomer), snail(Butch), and tail of dog(Brick) in order to create a power equal to the Powerpuff Girls. Their first appearance was the episode title of the same name, "Rowdyruff Boys The Rowdyruff Boys", and true to their name, they were wild, ruthless, violent, mean, and didn't care about the safety of anyone one else. Their powers are stronger than that of their female counterparts, and during their first clash they beat the powerpuff girls badly(which was the very first defeat for the girls). Although, naturally stronger and better hand-to-hand fighters, the boys had one major weakness, and that was their fear of cooties. So using that, the powerpuffs, each kissed their counterpart, which caused the Boys to explode. They again reappear in the episode "Boys are Back in Town The Boys are Back in Town" revived by HIM and more powerful than before(they took on slight different appearances too). This time, HIM had made the boys immune to the girls's kisses and instead, the kisses actually made them stronger and grow in size. Being more powerful than ever, the Boys soon beat the girls down and started to gross them out. But the girls found a way to defeat them: By endangering they're masuclinity, the boys would shrink. The girls use makeup, pull down their pants and baby them so the boys shrink down to smaller than the buckles of the girls' shoes. The boys cry in shame and embarrassment, but Him soon arrives to yell at the boys for not defeating the girls and soon puts them back to their normal size. They make their third appearance in the episode Toys "Boy Toys", where they are fighting the Powerpuff Girls, and they crash into Princess' car, and goes back to fight the girls. As the girls are about to finish them, Princess appears and stops them. Then Princess ask the boys to be on their team, but they reject her and kicks her down and they escape. Then the boys later appear breaking out of the burger store, and then as were about to crash the video games, the Girls and Princess appear with their vehicles, and nearly destroys them, but the boys, excited about the vehicles, smash the girls outta there, and they play fight with each other, and they are happily defeated. They later appear in their fourth episode The City of Clipsville, in which the girls have flashbacks to various things (most of which were new/unaired scenes), including going into the future and becoming teenagers. The Rowdyruff Boys are also teenagers in this, and despite them being known as "bad boys" (as the girls deem them), have dulled their nature and become more slacker-ish about it. Butch even drives an Escalade, which the ditzy teenage Buttercup confuses for an escalator. Despite this, the girls all seem to have crushes on their male counterparts, and the boys likewise appear to feel the same way. In their fifth appearance, "Bubble Boy", the Powerpuff Girls kidnap Boomer after he has been ordered by Brick to steal sweets. Bubbles disguises herself as Boomer wearing his clothes and copying his hairstyle. There are several moments when Bubbles is close to letting it slip to Brick and Butch, who are still unaware that the real Boomer is held hostage, who she really is. There is even a moment when Brick looks like he suspects that Boomer is really Bubbles when he notices her panic about a cockroach. In another episode, titled Custody Battle, which would become their final appearence in the show, Mojo Jojo and Him have a major argument over which is the Rowdyruff Boys' true father and more evil parent. The boys witness several of Mojo and Him's attempts to prove their evil. In some cases they are impressed, but at the end of the episode, obviously now fed up, the boys ultimately break up the fight by proclaiming that they only care about destroying the Powerpuff Girls, which brought tears of joy to the two villains. It is unknown what happened to the Rowdyruff Boys as they never appear again after that. It was possible that they were simply defeated by the Powerpuffs unexplained. Or they just left from Townsville, and forgot all about destroying the girls, and never returned. Personalities When they were first introduced, the personality of the Rowdyruff Boys were very similar, as their only goal was to defeat the Powerpuff Girls and cause havoc. When they were revived by Him, their personalities began to differ, although they still strive to have fun while causing destructive havoc and destroying the girls. They are extremely violent and confrontational to the point that they're often fighting even one another with very little provocation at all. They like to be gross and insult others like putting slugs, spitting, cracking bones, throw scabs, etc. In the comic, they seem to have been tamed albeit still harboring hatered for the girls, as shown during their training session with XJ-9. Story Somewhere is Nevada the Rowdyruff Boys were battling Jenny. It was supossed to be a simulation but they made it into a slaughter. Butch pulled the arm of Jenny off and she was beaten. Afterwards Nora came to Jenny to take her with her and commented Dr. Brisbaine on the boys. Dr. Brisbaine told the boys to come with them and weasel to bring a report. Boomer was more in the "clouds" during the fight and Dr. Brisbaine noticed that and commented that to him. Brick also noticed it and told him to stay with his head in the mission. The Rowdyruff Boys didn't made another appearance again.(but possible they make other appearance again in other chapters). Powers Since the Rowdyruff Boys are male counterparts to the Powerpuff Girls, they have the same abilities as the girls, but are stronger. Not only do they have higher tolerance to damage than the girls, but they are also almost impossible to defeat head on. They possess the powers of: *Flight *Near-Invunerablility *Endurance *Stamina *Durability(they are able to withstand more damage than the girls) *Strength(they are stronger) *Superspeed *Laser Vision *Engery Projection *X-ray Vision While all of the boys have the basic abilities of the girls like flight (even faster and with kick in the afterburners that generate smoke that make the target unable to see or breathe). Each boy has an ability, for example, Boomer has the power to create a baseball bat out of electric energy which can be used to deflect projectiles, such as Bubbles's electricity balls. And Butch has displayed the ability to create a Energy Shield which absorbs Buttercup's electric thunder claps. Both abilities have not appeared since "Boys are Back in Town The Boys are Back in Town", and Brick is the only one who had not portrayed his own unique ability. However, in "The Boys are Back in Town", they revealed that they could use two powerful and unique team manuvers, that is equivalent to the "Powerpuff Megablast" (Girls are blue in color, boys are green in color, their powers are equal that deflect each other). Another one is shooting a 3-in-1 sonic wave that make the target blow away. These techniques have not been specifically named and, like the Boys' individual powers, it has not been seen since "The Boys are Back in Town". They also have a team manuver called "Ballistic Barrage" (The boys jump down to ground level and rush toward the girls. They leap from building to building, zigzagging down the street, and fly high before dive-bombing their targets. All three girls are subjected to a merciless battering, which does not end until they have been drilled into the pavement. Then the boys jump out of the way.) in the first appearence. Category:Male Category:Antoganist Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Category:Teams Category:Protagonist Category:Protago-Antagonist Category:Powerpuff Girls